


sickly

by boolam



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Fake Chop, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, i cant decide which one it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: Aleks is out for way too long, coming to James when even he sees something wrong in himself. He's resistant in letting his own body protect him from the poisonous amount of alcohol, so James has to give him a friendly shove.





	sickly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if vomit is violent, but its graphic to some extent, so proceed with caution cause it might get a bit gross. maybe more than a bit. at least its short, hope you enjoy

   The door creaked open after the fourth knock, a bashful and pale blonde clutching at his hair with one hand and the door frame with the other, hunched. James expected to see a smile - a putrid shit-eating grin on the other’s face, but he just looked in pain - miserable, even. It made him soften slightly, leaning down a bit to get a better look at the person a step below him. 

 

   “Dude, are you okay? Were you drugged or some shit?” James put his hands on Aleks’ shoulders, grip firm to steady his muse, eyes boring into his to try and spot a cloud or glaze. His eyes were as usual, brown and too soft to be that of a regular murderer and heist participant, but there was something off. His pupils were a bit dilated, filled with something along the lines of fear, it raising more worry in James. Fuck, had Aleks actually been drugged?!

 

   “‘M fine…” Aleks shook off the grip at his shoulders, advancing past James and tripping into the house. James sighed, furrowing his brow in slight frustration, closing the door before he followed the alcoholic maniac into the house. 

 

   “What are you doing here?”   
  
   “Your hou- pla-place was closer,” his speech slurred and mumbled.    
  
   “Asshole, do you have a fever?” James pressed his hand to Aleks’ flushed skin. His skin was fucking burning. Aleks frowned in distaste at the contact to his face, weakly pushing the hand away.   
  
   “I’m fine,” James could tell Aleks had put genuine effort into not slurring. It...kinda worked. _Kinda._   
  
   James went quiet, but he could tell something was up. He didn’t want Aleks bitching about James trying to coddle him, so he dropped those efforts as soon as they arose. But Aleks obviously  _ wanted  _ something. Why else would he stroll in here? Surely it wouldn’t take too much extra effort to drive the extra mile or four to his own place.

 

   James sat hesitantly, across from Aleks in the settee chair he pulled a bit closer to the leather couch to keep a vigilant eye on Aleks. They stayed silent, Aleks not untensing or settling in whatsoever. 

 

   Aleks had never looked so stressed while drunk. His face was flushed a faint pink, head down as he ran a shaky hand through the blonde bundle of strands atop his head. The closer James looked, the more he realized that the pink on his cheeks and ears was the only colour on him, he was pale as can be. Sickly pale. 

 

   A gag rose up, a gross noise James would like to associate with Aleks’ poor gag reflex, but in this situation is lead straight to believing this was the alcohol’s doing. He just stared as Aleks went into a quiet fit of swallowing the spit welling in his mouth, again and again. Swallow, swallow, swallow. Aleks clenched his fists and hunched in on himself, trying to make his movements subtle so James wouldn't raise hell over this garbage. James stared wide-eyed, Aleks’ fists turning white with his death grip on his own palms. 

 

   Another gag rose, less violent and this time Aleks could slightly relax as he swallowed the last time, the fit over for now.   
  
   “Aleksa-”   
  
_    “Shut up.” _

 

   “You’re shaking!”   
  


  _“Shhh,”_ Aleks hissed, winced at the raised tone, lightly shaking his head and groaning as more nausea set itself deeper in his gut. God, he just wanted to fucking die right then and there. It felt like something skewering itself into his stomach, going up and trying to get out through his mouth. No, he couldn’t just let himself puke in James’ place, he’d...he’d kill him, or-or make fun of him or some shit. Aleks couldn’t handle puking, it fucked him up bad because it didn't happen too often, so when it did its always extreme situations. He didn't need James to see that bullshit.    
  
   Was it as serious as he was making it out to be? No, he’s trusted James with things of greater importance. He just wasn’t thinking straight, a weird form of anxiety bubbling up beside the spear in his gut and throat.

 

   “I’m fu-I-I’m fucking dying, dude,” Aleks sputtered out without a thought, another gag forcing his muscles to convulse in on him, a wetness already grazing his eyes, a sickish sweetness clinging to his tongue in a thick layer. That did it for James, making him quickly get up and go to Aleks, hands unusually gentle in helping Aleks up. He wrapped Aleks’ arm around his own neck, his own arm going to wind around Aleks’ waist. He hoisted him up and towards the bathroom, Aleks whining in pain and protest as another gag clawed its way up. 

 

   James flinched when Aleks coughed up saliva, another fit of continuous swallowing arising. They stumbled through the hallway and into the cramped bathroom, Aleks falling to the ground by the toilet, only thing keeping him sitting up being the side of the bathtub he crashed into. He didn’t bother sitting up so he could lean over the toilet bowl, focusing on swallowing the spit and keeping down the urge to regurgitate his whole gut.

 

   James looked on in disappointment and frustration. Why was Aleks so hell bent on not letting himself throw up? It’ll make all of this go by so much easier. A barely audible sigh broke through the disgusting sounds in the air, James leaning over Aleks to get warm water running into the bath, making the current pretty weak so it wouldn't be overflowing by the time they were done.

 

   “Aleksandr just fucking let it come out.”   
  
   Aleks stubbornly shook his head, fit still raking him through the seconds, getting harsher as he shook more violently, sweat beading up over his brow as he put all the effort he could to hold it down. This was more pain than it was worth - if only he could understand that. James took a knee, maneuvering Aleks to be hunched over the toilet, giving a solid pat to Aleks’ back to encourage him. 

 

   Aleks pulled his lips into a taut line, chest contracting with pain as he retched. James gave his companion some time to change his mind, to decide  _ hey, maybe hacking up the poisonous amount of alcohol in my stomach isn't a bad idea.  _ Fucking idiot. Aleks just kept tormenting himself in keeping it in, the trembling in his shoulders enough to make James feel like Aleks is just torturing himself. 

 

   “You gonna hack or not?” James practically whined impatiently, already knowing, in the back of his mind, that Aleks is not going to comply.

 

   Speak of the devil, he shakes his head.

 

   James sees he’s not gonna get far through the mind of a drunk Aleksandr, suffering alcohol poisoning at the same time, the situation was hopeless. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, chucking his last bit of dignity out the window. He gently placed a hand between Aleks’ shoulder blades, putting pressure and pushing Aleks til his chest was flush to the rim of the toilet. Aleks could only give a strained whimper of confusion before James’ fingers were breaching his lips, forcing his muscles to tense more at the unexpected intrusion.    
  
   James didn’t let up on Aleks’ back while his fingers reached for the back of Aleks’ throat, but all it took was pushing on his companion’s tongue. Aleks retched, the most gruesome gag of the night escaping him, a vile noise as bile rose past James’ fingers. Pale yellow upchuck, nothing solid to be seen, flowed over James’ hand, barely any getting into the toilet bowl as it trickled over the ink lining James’ forearm. James cringed at the feeling of the heated liquid on his skin, the smell of stomach acid mixed with that of vodka and beer, possibly some sweet alcoholic drinks as well. James almost gagged himself - what a fucking horrific scene.

 

   James pressed down on Aleks’ tongue when he heard him trying to swallow again, another violent hurl, contents of Aleks’ stomach spewing past James’ hand and actually into the bowl. Aleks was shaking, with more than just the alcohol poisoning, judging by the sniffles and something other than warm chunder dripping onto James’ hand. This time more came up than before, maybe cause Aleks had thought it was already over after the first wave, not prepared for James’ fingers penetrating further. 

 

   Aleks started trying to push James’ hand away, sniffling and whimpering as more gags struck him hard. James wouldn’t let up, knowing Aleks would go straight to pushing the vomit back down once more.   
  
   Aleks was too weak and drained to push James away, so he gave up, slumping back over the toilet and letting James continuously trigger his gag reflex. Another wave, even more liquidy than the last two, probably only stomach acid and remnants of shots by this point. Aleks stayed tense through the torture, this one worst of them all as he gagged through it, drool trickling his stubbly chin after the wave blew past him. James got all he could out of Aleks, stopping only when the smell could be considered deadly and Aleks could only dry heave.    


   James slowly pulled his slicked fingers out, letting Aleks gather up the saliva in his mouth to spit out the remaining bits of what had previously been in his stomach. His head thumped onto the toilet seat, staring at James as though he wasn’t even there, like staring at a blank wall. Aleks was anemic as before, tear tracks trekking his cheeks and spit still clinging to his jaw, sweat making his face glisten. James could still feel Aleks’ unusual body heat, the overheating. 

 

   “Done…?” James asked softly, voice low as to not provoke Aleks’ horrid headache. Aleks’ eyes drooped closed, a weak nod barely coming through in the little movement of his head. James gripped Aleks’ hoodie, wiping his hand off before he was tugging Aleks to sit up, pulling the hoodie over his head, followed shortly by Aleks’ tee. Aleks was just ragdolling, letting James pull and tug him wherever. Aleks felt as though he had blacked out for a few seconds, when he was suddenly naked, engulfed in the warm welcoming presence of the water in the tub, reaching up to his shoulders.    
  
   He rolled his head back onto the edge of the tub, trying to focus on James’ figure by the sink, thoroughly washing his whole arm off with an angry frown of concentration. Aleks barely managed a shaky chuckle, finding the fact that he could inconvenience and disgust James just...funny. 

 

   He realized his eyes had fallen closed only when something plastic was pressed to his lips. He opened his eyes, straightening up when he smelled the strong stench of mint. He took the shot, letting his head fall back as he swished the mouthwash around, the mint a blessing from the gods at this moment in time. He spat it back out into the little cap, handing it back over to James before he relaxed again. 

 

   “Don’t flip shit,” the little whisper barely came through to Aleks before he felt a wet washcloth rubbing away at the various fluids on his face. Sweat, vomit, spit, fucking gross, man. He kept himself calm, just wanting to feel clean, able to put up with the continuous contact to his face to reach the goal of cleanliness. 

 

   Even in his state of pain and sickness, he was able to melt at the effort James was putting into actually helping him recover, helping him wash up and calm down, googling how to take care of a person with alcohol poisoning. It was sweet, domestic in some sick, deranged way - just like them, really. James went from forcibly making Aleks upchuck every liquid that had the honor of entering him, to coaxing Aleks clean, mumbling things under his breath - probably complaints on how stupid Aleksandr's choices are. Who drinks a lethal amount of alcohol without noticing?

  
   Aleks made an effort to not pass out, not wanting to leave James to handle this all alone, but he knew he could trust James to take care of him; why else would he have come here instead of accepting the help offered by the pals he was with? Lindsey wanted to take him to the hospital, for hell’s sake.    
  
   They skipped the whole fatal part of alcohol poisoning, at least. 


End file.
